This Is My Forever
by XxDeviousAngel69xX
Summary: Dimitri can't hold back any longer. What happens when a small sparring session turns into something more?


[Type text]

"Rose. No fun and games." He said his voice velvet soft and controlled unlike his eyes which held the sexy, determined intensity they always held as we circled each other in this deadly dance waiting for one of us to make the first move. I smelt the after shave that radiated off his body, his large, muscular, well built frame. His deep brown eyes looking like Hershey chocolate poured into mine and made me feel weak in the knees. But he wasn't going to break me, not once.

"It's always fun and games, comrade." I said with a smile as I lunged at him throwing all of my body at him with full force. It was a stupid quick move just to get things started but it helped me knock him down. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists as my body hovered over his, I locked them in a grip I thought would be strong enough to hold him down. Until I felt him roll us over, his warm body now hovering over mine radiating off heat. I brought my legs to my chest kicking out with all my strength against his rock hard stomach. He staggered back, a clumsy move that cost him; I moved out from under him and caught him off guard as I threw a punch at him on the side of his face. I threw another punch right after but this time he dodged it. I kicked his legs from underneath him leaving him unbalanced. He grabbed my ankle and brought me down with him. "See I told you. It's _always_ fun and games, comrade." He chuckled and we wrestled a tangle of legs and arms gripping and grappling.

I pinned him down again but this time he pushed back and suddenly I could feel the cold wall against my back through my clothes. One of his large, warm hands wrapped around both of my wrists holding them above my head and an impish grin spread across his face. "I win." He breathed his breath fanning out across my face. He was fun when his wall was down, that annoying wall that kept us apart and kept him hidden.

"I thought you said no fun and games." I reminded him.

"And you said it's always fun and games." I rolled my eyes and laughed at his weird logic. His grip around my wrists tightened and I looked into his eyes finding lust and love swirled together holding something stronger than ever. I stared back and pushed myself up against him and the wall went back up. "Roza…no we can't…"

"You keep telling yourself that but we can. Comrade, we can." I told him looking up to see his brown eyes burn with want trying to stay in control. I pressed myself up against him again and heard a growl escape his lips. He was almost there, the wall was falling.

"Roza no…" his lips were moving slowly, he was convincing himself but as soon as the words came his lips crushed mine sending chills rippling down my body. Everything he was holding in was let out as he spread kisses along my neck and on my lips frantically, urgently. He needed me as much as I needed him. His lips moved slowly against mine and grew fiercer as I parted my lips allowing his tongue to enter my mouth where our tongues wrestled. While one of his hands held my wrists in a tight, iron grip the other roamed along the side of my body, running up and down gliding over every curve of my body. I moaned softly beneath his lips and that urged him to go farther his hand sneaking up my blouse. He was everything I wanted and needed and we were finally together, he was finally giving in. His warm hands roamed under my shirt and I writhed beneath him dying to run my fingers through that silky dark hair of his and let my fingers touch his skin.

"Comrade let go." I said breathless as my heart raced inside my chest. He kept a hold on my wrists and chuckled against my skin doing unexplainable things to my body. His kisses trailed further down lingering on my pulse point for a while causing my pulse to quicken. My tank top was hiked up mid stomach and his hands roamed up and down rubbing small circles. His hand then moved to my leg throwing it around his waist holding it there massaging my thigh down to my calf and repeating the path over and over. "Dimitri please…" I begged as his touch sent my skin on fire. He chuckled again and let go of my wrists and my hands immediately flew to thread my fingers in his hair.

I untied the rubber band from around the small pony tail he wore and let his hair fall to his shoulders and grabbed fistfuls of it loving the silky feel of it. I brought his face closer to mine deepening the kiss. His hands caress my body and raced to my face caressing my cheek and brushing my hair back. I rubbed my hands against his chest and slid them down ending at the base of his shirt where I slipped it off revealing his beautifully chiseled chest. I stared at his chest and started planting frantic kisses all over loving the feel of his warm skin under my lips. A groan escaped his lips which made me smile in satisfaction. "Roza…My Roza. This is wrong." He said breathless looking down at me with warm eyes.

"No Dimitri this is right, oh so right." I slammed him against the wall flipping us over and bringing us over to a more secluded part of the gym. I started kissing his neck sucking at the skin there, and tasting him, anything and everything Dimitri. My gentle kisses turned hungry and rough and my hands clawed and nipped at his skin making him growl in response. I made sure his hands remained at his sides unable to touch me, I wanted him to suffer a little the way I did. His hand went to grab my hip and I smacked it away pinning his hand against the wall along with the other. I looked up and smirked at him as I gave him sloppy kisses all along his chest trailing further down till I reached the tops of his pants where I felt him through his denim jeans. I rose back up and kissed him all over, everywhere except for his mouth. He squirmed around underneath me and his hips rose to meet mine rubbing gently against me. I denied him and giggled as he sighed in frustration and groaned. He threw my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra with his expert hands.

He stared down at my chest and I smiled as he brought his head down to my chest placing more kisses there. He played with the waistband of my yoga pants and hooked his finger underneath my underwear and yoga pants slipping them off in one swift move. And then there I was completely naked for the first time in front of a man, but not just any man I reminded myself…it was the man I loved. "You're absolutely beautiful, Roza. A masterpiece." I felt the blush creep down my neck and spread to the rest of my body. I shyly pulled his sweats down along with his boxers revealing the one thing which scared me at that moment, the one thing that left me in bewilderment with my mouth hanging open.

"You're not so bad yourself." I said non chalantly but inside I was squealing like a silly school girl. He looked like a god, he looked so gorgeous…he looked hot. I gaped at him then closed my mouth releasing how stupid I probably looked. Dimitri grabbed my face with both of his hands and looked me dead in the eyes, his eyes unsure.

"Roza, are you sure about this?" He asked me softly. I looked up at him and almost melted at the sight of his face filled with love…for me.

"I'm sure about you, I'm damned sure and that's' all that matters." I replied back at him reaching on my toes meeting his lips for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my legs up and around his waist. I felt him guide me over to a mat nearby and lay me down on it without breaking the kiss. He ran his hands over my body gentler this time stopping every so often to stay in one place and caress. I let out moans as his kisses trailed down my body, over my chest, my stomach, my legs, my feet…his kisses were everywhere. He hovered over me and my hands wrapped around his neck gripping onto his back. I closed my eyes with every kiss I was given. "Dimitri…" I moaned as my body ached for him.

I placed kisses all along his arms and raised my hips to meet his begging for his attention. He pushed me back down with one heavy hand. I wrapped one leg around him and slide it up and down in a slow soft motion creating friction between us. He gave me one last kiss on the lips before his body joined mine and my world shattered apart as he slid in and out making me moan in pleasure each time. We fit together just like two puzzle pieces. This was so right. We were meant to be. This was complete bliss.

"Roza, My Roza! I love you, I love you, I love you!" he screamed my name making me shiver. His hair framed his face like a silky, soft curtain. "…Oh I love you so much." He sighed as he came down from his climax.

"I love you too, Dimitri." I said breathless. His body collapsed against mine and we laid there breathing in sync until we decided to end practice and head to Dimitri's room. I got up a while after and threw on my yoga pants and tank top. Dimitri did the same with his clothes. He grabbed my hand and held it as he led me to his room. We walked together hand in hand. A smile spread across my face and my heart fluttered.

As soon as we came to the door to Dimitri's door he threw it open and took me inside laying me on his bed pinning my arms above my head. He growled and moaned as he kissed me with more intensity than before. I laughed as his tongue dipped inside my navel.

"Comrade already ready for round two?" he stripped me down to nothing so fast it was like suddenly my clothes just disappeared.

"If it was up to me you'd stay in this room with me all the time." I then felt he was wearing too many clothes and ripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off with my shoes. This time I felt no embarrassment as I laid there naked before Dimitri. I didn't need to. This was Dimitri. The man I love, the god in front of me. The man that would love me till the end of time.

"I love you, Dimitri." I told him as I felt him against me and kissed him desperately.

"I love you too, my Roza." And with that he started over, loving me and sending me into my eternity of bliss, making me moan and cry out his name, this never ending cycle of love, of Dimitri and I. I don't think I would give this up for anything. If I could I'd stay like this forever, with Dimitri, in his arms, in his room.


End file.
